ESkill - Beta
by tocasia
Summary: Hojo's lab requests assistance acquiring enemy skills to study. Sephiroth takes the mission. His first target? Midgar Zolom's Beta.


**Eskill - Beta**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

Hojo's lab requests assistance acquiring enemy skills to study. Sephiroth takes the mission. His first target? Midgar Zolom's Beta.

graphic depictions of violence, don't be a giant snake it never helps, hyperbolic fire

* * *

It's never bright and sunny inside Midgar. Outside the gates, the weather is quite nice today.

Sephiroth rides a chocobo through the tall summer grass. It's just a regular chocobo, the kind that messengers use to deliver mail to Kalm. He doesn't know its name, only that it's more enthusiastic than fast. He's not really in a hurry though; he's given himself the whole day to accomplish his mission.

Sephiroth is out here in the field in search of an Enemy Skill called Beta, which he will deliver to Hojo's lab for further study. He's seeing to it personally because the level of danger is still unknown and he's more than a little curious. His target is a Midgar Zolom, a huge snake that lives in the swamps to the southeast. Beta is its last line of defense, so he must be careful not to kill it too quickly. That will be a satisfying challenge. Like training with the other SOLDIERS, except the end will be different.

He reads that Zoloms are among the most feared creatures on the Planet. According to the report, the Mythril Mines to the south were abandoned due to their presence. Rumor has it that trying to cross the swamp on foot is a death sentence. Even with a chocobo's speed, it's not completely safe.

He doesn't want to risk losing the bird, so he dismounts well before he reaches his destination. He trusts it to find its own way back to the stables.

The stagnant water of the marsh is inky black and reflects the sky. Small islands of dried grass and reeds interrupt the flat expanse, but no trees obscure the view to the mountains. Insects buzz and birds call to delineate their territories. A startled frog disappears into the murky depths with a splash.

It is said that the Zolom hunts by sensing vibration. After one more check to see that the Enemy Skill materia is properly equipped, he wades into the shallows.

Sephiroth is not the kind of person who has to worry about getting mud on his boots. He wills it and Masamune appears in his hand, a comforting presence. With a sweeping gesture, he commands the earth to rise up violently before him.

The tremors from Quake fade away. The birds have gone quiet. He waits.

No ripples disturb the water, there's no sign of anything coming. Perhaps he should cast again. He begins to do so, and almost doesn't see its shadow approaching under the surface. The Zolom is fast! Its massive jaws snap shut where Sephiroth had been standing just an instant before. The water roils around it as it rears up to its full height, preparing for another strike.

A moment of perfect silence is broken by the crack of its whiplike triple tails slicing the air, the squelch of mud shifting beneath the serpent, and the rush of the waves that struggle in its wake. It doesn't roar or hiss, or make any other noise itself.

Sephiroth dodges to the side so that the Zolom's second attack connects with nothing, giving him a good look at its mouth. The fangs are nearly as tall as he is. The other teeth are serrated and point backwards; when closed, its vicelike grip would be difficult to escape.

Oh yes, it is indeed fast. Its reach is impressive, its strikes accurate. He has to jump back farther than he expected to evade again. Sephiroth can't get good footing in the swamp, but the Zolom has no such disadvantage. He must be careful not to land in deeper water. Some of the islands of grass are deceptive, slowing him slightly when he sinks into the mud. He avoids a savage bite, only to be knocked to the ground when the powerful tails slam into him from behind.

Watch out for the tail sweep. He'll add that to his report.

Sephiroth stays down to avoid the deafeningly swift reverse swing. He shifts into a crouching position, ready to leap away at the first sign of movement from its head. Here it comes... A close miss. He stands and continues to dodge its attacks. Sephiroth only dodges, never blocks. He won't allow it to damage itself on his blade. He will be the one to decide where the cuts fall.

He focuses on observing, learning what it can do. It's quite the majestic beast. Its small, smooth scales glint green in the sun. The pattern of brown and gray on its back is probably good camouflage in the swamp. It can flare its hood wide, an intimidating threat display, if it thought that necessary.

So far, it still considers him its prey. Soon, he will correct that.

The Zolom's interlocking scales offer no protection against Masamune. His first slash to its belly goes too deep. The flesh splits wide, revealing the layer of pale fat beneath. Sloppy. He decides on a more delicate approach: he will inflict only glancing blows to draw blood, shallow but numerous. It will bleed out from all the thrashing.

Masamune sings. Sephiroth makes himself nothing more than a persistent annoyance so that the giant snake doesn't understand what he's doing. He doesn't want it to flee. He passes up an opportunity to slash open an eye.

Blood seeps between its scales, only to be rinsed off each time it submerges. When it lunges at him now, the muddy water is tinged with red. The latest tiny incision finally elicits a hiss of pain, and the Zolom spreads its hood, placing him in shadow. Surprisingly, it glares at him with hatred. He hadn't thought it capable of emotion.

Ah, now it knows he's dangerous. But it is too late for it to run.

It unleashes its last, desperate line of defense: Beta. The pressure drops, the sky screams. The marsh fades away and the ground beneath disappears. They float in blackness. Are those stars or are they cinders? A colossal hyperbolic funnel of fire spirals downward, red and deep purple incandescence swirls all around him. Exquisite. Truly a worthwhile prize.

The flames cannot harm him. Sephiroth is unhurt. Now he can kill it.

Jaws open, its monstrous head descends lightning fast. Instead of dodging away, he steps forward towards its body so that the strike lands behind him. He turns and, with steady hands, stabs up through the weaker scales of its neck. The length of Masamune finds no resistance as it shears through the base of its skull and into its brain, killing it instantly.

The first spasm causes it to rear up again, tails twitching. Its flesh cannot believe that it is dying. Then it collapses from its great height slowly, its death throes gouging out new pools that fill rapidly. The Zolom's scales, which were once vibrant, dull as it dies. Its blood floats across the surface of the swamp like an oil slick. The carcass is huge; its rot will foul the water here for weeks.

Sephiroth strides back to shore, untouched by the filth, not a hair out of place, his armor clean and free of mud, as if such earthly things shun his presence. Masamune is unstained by blood, as always.

The sun is still high in the sky. The birds resume their calls.


End file.
